Dont worry
by drreidsbabe
Summary: This story is written with the song dont worry. Its about a girl who gets hurt.With Matthew Gray Gubler


**_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the people i write about. i use real names as ive always done. nothing in my stories are true they are all made up.  
><em>**

**_Don't worry!_**

**In no time you'll be fine **

**Don't worry **

**Don't worry **

**Don't worry **

**You met a guy, he said he was your lover **

**He said he loved you like no other **

**Taught you that you were the only one **

**How could he say that when he's having so much fun **

**Now he says you're makin' him sad **

**How he says that when he treats you so bad **

**Now he's gone, left you for another **

**You're not the first, you now discover **

**Don't you cry, you'll get by, you'll be back **

**On your feet in no time, you'll be fine, don't worry **

**You got hurt, you got hurt, you're not the first **

**Your heart aches, it won't last, it will pass, don't worry **

**Don't waste your time thinking of the past **

**Love like that, it could never last, girl **

**Don't you know things happen for a reason **

**This meant to be just like the change of seasons **

**You're not to blame, don't you feel so bad **

**He was the one who was makin' you sad **

**Now he's gone, left you for another **

**It's for the best, you will discover **

**Don't worry, don't worry **

**Standing on my own **

**Love would never be the same without you **

**Tryin' hard to be strong **

**How can I go on, now he's gone **

**Don't worry **

**Don't worry **

It was 2:30pm in the afternoon. Marie had just finished college one was on her way home. She didn't really want to go home, as she would be on her own with no one to talk too. Marie slowly walked down the street towards her house, she signed.

You see marie wasn't always like she was now. She should to be a happy go luckly girl, but all that changed 2 months ago. When her boyfriend of 2 years called of there relationship, ever since then she kept herself to herself and didnt speak to no one. She didn't even go out. Marie was only 19 years old. You see marie was in a relationship with Matthew Gray Gubler he was in criminal they meet by chance when he was over in the uk, and hit it off rightaway.

Soon there relationship grew and they never spent much time apart, unless he was filming and then they would fly backwards and forwards to be together and sometimes Marie would go back with him and stay with him. But not anymore, she was now a lonely 19 year old, really bad.

As she got inside her house she throw her bag down and went upstairs to her bedroom.

She layed on her bed remembering the way Matthew used to be so good to her. He told her she was the only one.

**~FlashBack~**

" Marie." Matthew said as he was let into her house by her mother.

"Hi Matthew." Marie said walking up to him giving him a kiss.

"So what brings you here?" Marie said.

"You better sit down." Matthew said.

Marie did has she was told and looked at Matthew.

"I've got to go back early to do more filming, and I'm not to sure how long it will be." Matthew said.

"But Matthew you said that you don't have to not for a while?" Marie said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Matthew said looking at marie giving her the puppy dog eyes. Marie couldnt help but laugh as he did so, because she loved him she understood his work.

"When will you be back?" Marie asked.

"I'm not sure." Matthew said. Marie nodded and looked away.

"I promise you Marie, it's the truth, your my only girl." Matthew said.

Marie knew what he meant as the last time Matthew went back to filming with out marie alot of rumours started going around that there was another girl in his life besides Marie. Matthew did tell her they were false rumours but Someone had forward on the information to Marie and she did ask him about it.

But he promised her time and time again that they was lying and that he only loved her. But sometimes Matthew did treat Marie bad, so she sometimes wondered if the rumours was true. But she loved him just has much. She looked up at him and tryed to smile.

"I know, I'm sorry." Marie said cuddling into him. Matthew smiled and kissed the top of her head. Just then his phone starting bleeping, and he quickly read the message that came thru.

"Sorry babe, got to go the car is here." Matthew said.

"Can't I come with you?" Marie said.

"Erm no, not this time babe." "Besides you will only get bored, here is my card, take yourself out shopping." Matthew said, bending down to give Marie his card and a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving her house.

Once again Marie just looked at Matthew's card.

"Everything ok love?" Her mum asked.

"Erm yes fine." "I'm going out." Marie said, picking up her back placing the card into her purse and leaving the house not so long after Matthew did.

Marie walked down the street towards the central of london. Her mate wasnt in london at the moment, as she was with her dad in birmingham where he lived. br

Marie looked around the shops. She started to get a weird feeling that Matthew wasnt telling her the whole truth but pushed it to the back of her mind. Not long later Marie had enough shopping and made her way back home. It was getting dark so she hurried home.

Marie layed on her bed and picked up her phone, there was no texts from Matthew, but she didn't find that werid as he never sent a message when he was at the airport leaving to go back. Marie soon fall asleep.

**~End Of Flashback~**

Marie just let the tears fall down her cheeks. She missed him, but it was him that did it all to her. Marie never even thought of cheating on him. Not in the way Matthew did to her.

Marie rolled over and found herself looking at a picture taken of her and Matthew, they looked so happy together, but now she knew it was all a lie.

**~Flashback~ **

Marie sat waiting for Matthew at her house. He had been back in the uk for about a week now and was staying at a hotel. He was late, and she couldnt get hold of him. His phone just went to answer phone each time she rang it. Marie looked at the time. It was 3pm, and he was meant to be there at midday. She didn't want to phone anyone he was with as she didnt want to seem like the nagging girlfriend. But she was starting to get worried.

Marie sat there waiting and waiting.

At 7pm, there was a knock at the door. Marie answered it quickly and saw Matthew stood there.

"Where have you been?" Marie said looking at Matthew with her arms crossed. Matthew walked passed her and into the living room. Marie closed the door and walked in after him.

"So care to tell me where you have been?" "You was meant to be here at midday its now 7pm?" Marie asked.

Matthew just turned and looked at her. Marie was just stood there.

"I was thinking." Matthew said.

"Thinking about what?" Marie asked.

"Me and you." Matthew said.

Marie didnt like the sound of what he had just said.

"You see Marie, your making me sad and i've just had enough of us together!" Matthew said.

Marie just sat down,she didnt know what to say.

"You see from tonight me and you are over." Matthew said. Marie looked up at him.

There was no emotion what so ever, coming from Matthew. Marie started to have a feeling now that the rumours where now true. Matthew left the house within minutes after telling Marie that.

All Marie could do that night was cry.

**~End Of Flashback~**

That was 2 months ago and things were still the same for her now. She had found out from Aj thru texts that Matthew infact had been seeing someone else, and the reason known of the guys had told Marie, was because Matthew had been telling them for the pass 6 months that him and Marie had broken up before that night. Which was a lie.

And Marie told Aj the date they had broken up. Well Aj had a massive go at Matthew. But Marie hadnt been back looking at her texts since then to find out the outcome of what had happened.

She didnt need to as alot of matthew's private life lately had been put all over the front pages of the newspaper. Alot of reporters and fans had been asking what had happened with the relationship with Marie. They knew that Marie and Matthew had broken up, but Matthew hadn't informed them that he had left Marie for another girl.

Marie rolled over in bed and looked at her computer it was 3pm in the morning and the poor girl couldnt sleep. She got out of bed and went over to it turning it on. Marie hadnt been online for about 7 weeks. She was so suprised of how many people had sent her emails, asking her if she was ok, following her breakup with Matthew. Marie thought it was so sweet how people where caring about her. After reading everyone of her emails. She had been told in all of them not to worry. And that she would find someone who could be there for her and treate her better than Matthew ever could.

Marie looked around her room, and saw loads of pictures of them together. Marie pulled open her top draw and found some bags in there. Marie pulled one off and went around the room, putting all the pictures of her and Matthew together into the black bag. Everything of his went in there. After about an hour Marie was done. She throw the bag outside her bedroom window and it landed in the garden. She closed the window and smiled to herself.

From that day on wards, Marie never looked back. She found it hard to trust guys, but she knew one day she would meet someone who would look after her.

**~THE END~**

"Don't worry. By Kim Appleby".


End file.
